


上林苑

by No_display



Category: 18r - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_display/pseuds/No_display
Summary: 18R警告，练文笔用的，无逻辑。





	上林苑

林克是被操醒的。  
窜入鼻腔的是一股地下室特有的霉味和无法消散的潮湿闷气。内裤靠着黏糊糊的浆汁才没有掉在半跪着膝盖上，那是他身上唯一的遮蔽物，维系着他最后一丝尊严。  
其实那根本称不上内裤，连抹布都比它干净，沾着地上的灰尘、不同人的精液、林克的口水和汗液。在被人反复扒下和套上的过程中已经看不出原来的颜色。  
那些白色的浆汁在占领林克的后穴后又占据了内裤的每个缝隙，在他肉体的凹陷里汇成白色的水洼。  
“呃……啊，啊。”  
水洼还在扩大，还有扑出的危险。原本如图果肉般柔软的皮肤被浇得亮盈盈的，像是蛇果光滑的外皮。那群人为了防止如此完美的便器饿死又舍不得花钱，只会喂他吃麦片和糖块。前者要和他们自产的“牛奶”才能吞下，后者就是春药，据说可以保持身体的弹性。林克的体力能让他比常人坚持更久，但不吃不喝只有饿死的结局。  
几双手摸上了林克的屁股，胸口和后体的快感让他无法思考，只能发出本能的叫喊，在一片沉重的喘息中反而有些突兀。  
早些时候，那群人并不是那么沉默。他们喜欢看他脏话骂尽而词穷的窘迫，用上一两句昏话加速他体内春药的作用。摸他的阴毛说是鸡雏，刮掉后嘲笑他是掉了毛的童子鸡。  
他们喜欢比赛谁射的精液更浓稠，能在他身上沾的卢比最多的胜出。他们在污秽语言里夹杂着命令，让林克仰躺着用嘴吃着他们的东西还不能动，自己却故意晃动着身子让林克不得不抬着头接着才能让他们满意——若是惹他们生气，即使林克饿到头晕眼花也不会得到一口吃的。  
游戏的人不满了，他们大吼着“婊子”惹得周围人哈哈大笑。最终他还是没能吃到饭，那些麦片全都塞进了他后面的一张“嘴”里。  
林克听到他们说着要帮忙“捅一捅”喂多点不让他饿死的鬼话，乞求着看向四周——什么都没有。  
“咕呜。”  
屁股已经全麻了。只有刺刺的兴奋传送到了大脑，再回馈给乳头。也不知这是第几双手按在了那里，林克只觉得全身都被手包裹。以前他想用剑一个个砍断的东西反而成了唯一能抚慰他的工具。  
瞳孔无法集中到一处，到处都是重影，林克分不清白天与夜晚，干脆闭上了干涩的眼睛。  
那些前来的人不会有一丝的怜悯之心，后面操软了正好用两根阴茎让它再次绷紧。累了就退出来，不给林克反应就往里面塞点像外壳全是软刺的金平糖似的春药。这种春药并不大，塞个十颗才能把后穴堵得满满当当。软刺让紧密的肉穴得到暂时的缓解，却无法真正的满足，它太软了，无法做到阴茎那种狠劲，层层刮到位。内壁用力过度反而会让刺缩回球体。林克使劲地夹紧后面才感到轻微的快感，那时软刺已经融化进了肠液，要不是后穴还被人塞了一个长颈酒瓶，早就流出来了。春药便停在后穴的入口。双腿无力的林克已经将瓶颈吞得差不多，好不容易积蓄的力量却在他的欲望之下用来晃动着腰肢，惹得在场的男人哈哈大笑。  
今天来喂饭的人之一是个干过体力活的，五指粗大，指节上全是老茧。林克听到他利索地抽了裤带，接着一股浓浓的臭味就塞进了他的嘴巴。  
林克的喉咙被阴茎射得无法出声，有人拍着他的脸让他赶紧吞下去，否则绝不给他射精。他麻木的下半身不知何时被钢环圈住，他用不上力了，甚至可能失禁了，只有大腿根上还有点触觉的林克察觉到有温热的液体从那里流过。  
另一个人把精液射在他的脸上，再用手指抹匀，多余的部分全都塞进他的嘴里让他舔干净。嘴里的液体又腥又呛人。酒和精液轮流灌溉着红舌，直至他失去了味觉。  
林克听到那个人往袋子里抓了一大把麦片，然而等到精液射进嘴里也没有送进来的打算……


End file.
